MP3 Challenge Next Gen Style
by Titansgirl27
Summary: MP3 set on shuffle, then the length of the song to complete the drabble. Scorpius/Rose


Drabbles- S/R

_Disclaimer: I own neither Harry Potter nor the right to any of these songs._

_Okay, this is the challenge:_

_I set my mp3 on shuffle,_

_Using the title of the song as a prompt I write a drabble_

_I only have the length of the song in question to complete it…_

1. Do You Love Me?

Yule balls sucked. At least that's what Scorpius thought the first time he actually went to one. He had been asked by one Rose Weasley, who he'd been in love with since his first time at King's Cross, to dance and she learned very quickly that he was not the most superb in that department.

Two years later, after much practice and teasing by the Weasley Clan, it was time for the ball again and this time was prepared. This time she would be impressed. And he would make her love him.

2. Savin' Me – Nickelback

He loved her. And for that he was in Azkaban. He made mistakes, everyone did. Some of his just happened to be illegal. Such as killing his father. For her.

He thought of her everyday. His Rose. Prayed she would get him out of here. Out of this abyss. He saw her face everyday, in his head. He needed her.

3. 1985 – Bowling for Soup

Rose's life is going nowhere. She married Krum at the ripe age of twenty four. Had two children and a picket fence. Woo.

What happened to her? The snakeskin miniskirts, the good music and Damnit, the hot men fawning over her.

Well she only missed the one man. The one man represented by the scorpion tattoo behind her ear, the real reason that she wore her hair long. Wonder where he was.

4. Fit but You Know It – The Streets

She was hot. She knew it. Scorpius looked across the pub at the girl from his childhood. You could tell she knew exactly how much she affected the men in the room by the way she danced and circled her hips.

Her eyes gazed in his direction. She smiled and sashayed over. Scorpius's heart was pounding. Was she coming over here to talk to him? He thought his heart would beat right out of his chest as she drew closer. And brushed right past.

5. Holding Out For a Hero – Jennifer Saunders

Rose wanted a knight in shining armor on a white steed. Lily always said that not compromising this was her biggest downfall in love. Why settle for something less than what you want?

Lily just didn't understand. She needed adventure, she needed romance, she needed Prince Charming. That's not a crime! She knew just who her hero was. She knew it the moment she overheard him in the kitchens talking to the house elves about S.P.E.W. And not in a mocking way the other students did. Scorpius Malfoy was her hero.

6. Animals – Nickelback

Scorpius flew up to her window just after midnight. Rose was already waiting for him on her balcony. She slid on behind him, making it hard for him to keep them from plummeting straight into the ground.

Her hands were doing deliciously naughty things to him when they landed on the beach. He threw the broom on the beach and tackled her, kissing her, groping and grinding.

She broke the kiss and whispered "What was that?"

"Your imagination," Scorpius muttered kissing his way down her neck and unbuttoning her shirt as he went.

"DAD!" she screamed.

7. Got You by The Balls – ACDC

He was recently named head of Malfoy Inc. She was his luscious secretary. They'd been having an affair for around eight months. It worked nicely for him. She'd come into his office in the morning remind him of today's meetings, lunches and appointments then suck him off.

She would come in and have her lunch at his desk, while he sat underneath it and had his. Then near the end of the day, they would make mad passionate love on his desk.

Rose wasn't a whore, but she did receive the best benefits in the entire building, got the biggest bonuses and was paid an exorbitant amount for being just a secretary. It was said, mostly by the higher ups and bosses, that Scorpius couldn't function without her; that he needed her, which was true. She had him by the balls.

8. I'd Do Anything – Simple Plan

She was always surrounded by her freaking family. He would never get a moment alone with her. Maybe if he wrote her a letter? Nah, that was a bit stalker, wasn't it? She has at least one of her bloody cousins in all of her classes. No way could he ask Albus for help getting to her. Al would probably shove him in the lake for even thinking of his precious cousin in that way. But Damnit, Scorpius would do anything to hold Rose in his arms.

9. Did I Shave My Legs For This? – Deana Carter

It's their tenth wedding anniversary. Rose went all out this year; She had Lily give her a magical makeover, she found a perfect little red dress in the back of her closet (which she hasn't been able to fit in since their second anniversary) and made a his favorite dinner. And just where was Scorpius Malfoy? At his bloody mate's house for the weekly Quidditch game. Did she really shave her legs for this?

10. Animal – Neon Trees

"Damnit Rose, I want to be more than just your stupid best friend! I'm in love with you, you damned thick woman! I've loved you from the first time that you sat down at the Slytherin table and announced that you were a Weasley and anyone with an issue with that should just get it out of their system right then because you were there to stay. I've loved you since the first time you got lower than 90% on an exam and cried in my arms for half an hour. I loved you at the Yule Ball when Douglas Wood kissed that stuck-up Ravenclaw girl, and I got my nose broken trying to defend your honor. I've always loved you, you silly cow. Now shut up and kiss me."

11. I've Seen a Face – Jim Sturgess (Beatles)

Scorpius was the most excited he'd ever been in his entire life.

He'd just met the girl he was going to marry. He could tell that she wasn't like the other girls he'd met. This one like Quidditch and mud and bugs and snakes. He couldn't wait to tell his mum that he was going to become Mr. Scorpius Weasley one day.

12. I Touch Myself – Divinyls

Rose was on stage singing about masturbating. Scorpius was sitting that the Slytherin table, staring in shock. Lily and Victoire were singing back up, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the ginger leading the song. She looked up and locked eyes with him, belting out the line "When I'm feeling down, I want you above me." Scorpius choked on his spit. Staring wide eyed at her, he discreetly adjusted his trousers.

13. What About Us – Bowling for Soup

He dumped her two weeks ago. Two miserable weeks. After two years, two weeks shouldn't feel like anything. Unfortunately they'd been the longest time of her life. He threw two years worth of loving memories and nine years of treasured friendship to backpack across America. When she was getting up to get more tissues, she noticed a shadow under her door. Looking through the peephole she saw Scorpius Malfoy leaning with both hands on the door and his head hung down. She threw the door open and he stumbled to catch himself.

"Rose." He murmured.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I couldn't go. Not without you. Not ever."

14. Flavor of the Weak – American Hi-Fi

"He's not using me. He loves me. He said so." Rose said, smiling.

"You're blind! Dylan Patil caught him and Ingrid making out behind greenhouse three. Twice. This week." Scorpius argued.

"Why would I trust the word of Dylan over my boyfriend."

"Because your boyfriend is a notorious poon hound and you haven't touched his downstairs."

"How do you know?" She glared, blush rising in her cheeks.

"Because you call it a downstairs."


End file.
